Will of Humanity : Paragon of Justice
by AD100
Summary: 7th Dragon 2020: It's been 3 months since the dragons have invaded. Taking over the entire world. It's up to Unit 13, a team of S-Class warriors, to liberate Japan from these monsters and save the world.


**Part 0**

"Makabe. Report."

Three men sat at the end of a long table in dark formal attire, except for the man in white who stood behind them holding a stack of papers in his hand.

"It's an outbreak like the one in Shinjuku two years ago. An outbreak of monsters."

"They're back again? This is the fourth time this year."  
Said the man on the right side of the table.

The man in white calmly continued his report.  
"The outbreak is in Tokyo City Hall this time. Enough of them to justify a code yellow alert. We've already evacuated the people. Right now, it's taking an entire regiment of the SDF just to keep them contained."

The man on the left stood up and slammed his hands on the table.  
"What do you mean contained?! Why isn't there a plan to exterminate them?!"

"Well, that's..."

"Just say the word, and I'll handle it."  
The four men turned to the voice a woman standing at the other end of the table. She greeted the men with a bow.

"You're fine minutes late, Natsume." Said the stern voiced gentleman in the center.

"My apologies, Prime Minister. I was delayed by some formalities."

"...You've got the right people for this? And they're ready to go?"

The woman tilted her head and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Yes, we didn't waste any time."

"...Fine. I'll authorize the Murakumo organization to handle things as you see fit."

"Thank you."

Without another word, the woman turned around and disappeared through the doors.

"Well, that's a relief, huh?"

The man on the right sighed.

"Recently, though, there are a lot of monsters. Even Murakumo'll need reinforcements."

"I wouldn't worry. I think she's using this opportunity to find some fresh blood."

**=Part 1=**

_[Ever since our parents died, I wanted to be a Paragon of Justice. Someone who could protect everyone... _  
_I know it's childish. I know that! But... it doesn't matter anymore. _  
_For a while, I had just been drifting through each day... I can't do anything- I can't save anyone...]_

Arriving outside the towering building in the center of Shinjuku, a group of 20 to 30 people had gathered together. Patrolling around the plaza was the SDF, the Self Defense force. Everyone gathered was given a strange red armband.

Nervously trembling was a short girl with long bright hair. Tensely gripping her hands together as she watches the armed soldiers around her.

"You look nervous. I guess that can't be helped, considering our circumstances."

She heard a calm voice behind her. The voice was deep but feminine.

The girl turned around to see someone with a slim frame, dressed in dark colours.

They had sickly looking pale light skin, short dark hair, and tired eyes. Contradicting these were a kind smile and a friendly voice.

"Who are you?"

The girl wanted to ask but ended up murmuring her question.

"Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself."

The ghost-like figure fell silent. As they puffed out a cheek their eyes drift off towards the bright cloudy sky.

"Sae. Yukimori, Sae."

The said with a smile.

"...Kagami."

"Huh?"

"That's...my name."

The quiet girl stated.

"..."

"..."

The two exchange awkward glances. With that their conversation had ended. The silence between the two standing together made the noise of the crowd all the more apparent.

"Ngh!"

The short girl covered her ears and lowered her head as her chest tightened up and the world around her started to twist and warp as the loudness of the crowd grew. As she was unable to leave or escape, it was almost as though she were drowning.

"Kagami? H-Hey...Look here- Look at me."

She looked up into the stranger's eyes.

"Good. Now- close your eyes."

The girl named Kagami followed their instructions and then they found themself in darkness surrounding, with nothing but the calming sound of the stranger's voice, a gentle voice.

"Slowly now. Breath in- Breath out..."

They continued in this vein, the girl slowly but surely started calming down.

"Atta girl. Keep it up. It's just me and you here."

From the darkness an image appears, visualizing within the girl's mind the face of the stranger in front of her.

Yet, something about them was different. She heard a word spoken in a voice that wasn't her own.

"Archer."

"Are you okay?"

Yukimori asked.

The girl opens her eyes and nods.

Still, it must be strange to anyone who imagines an S-Class to be some sort of superhuman to see one breakdown into tears.

Which brings them back to the uncertainty of their situation.

Then, at that moment, a black van had parked up in front of the building. Exiting the front side was a woman with something like a purple cape. Following behind her were two other men.

"You are probably all wondering why you were gathered here today... First, I'd like to apologie for calling you here on such short notice. But I haven't introduced myself. I am Natsume Hikasa, head of Murakumo."

"Murakumo? Don't they exterminate monsters?"

The woman turned her head to Yukimori's direction.

"You're well-informed. I wonder if you've heard the rumours going around the city as well?"

That's when it suddenly clicked.

The reason they've been summoned here.

"You mean about a secret organization, admitting only the most elite candidates?"

"The stories are true. You must pass a gruelling exam in order to join Murakumo. The reason we are all gathered here today is that this is the site of your examination."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"An exam? But I haven't prepped for this..."

The crowd nervously murmured amongst themselves.

"This exam is different from other years. Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building is presently infested with monsters. This year, the examination topic will be the eradication of all monsters from City Hall."

"This is all so sudden..."

"Of course, you can always back out. But this is a small trial to endure compared to the honour of joining us... After this, you become Murakumo. After this, the Japanese government will finally recognize your S-Class talents."

Yukimori tightly clasped their chest...

"So, this goes all the way to the top..."

Despite their reputation as S-Class, they were still civilians. Being made to fight seems mad... however-

"All right, I'm in!"

Not a single person in the crowd had backed down.

Yukimori looked down at the fragile young girl but...

"Y-yeah, me too... I'll never get another chance like this."

"Few ever have, and few ever will. It's good you see that."

Natsume turned to the green-haired man to her right.

"Kirino, the exam parameters?"

"Er, yes. Cadets, I'm Ayafumi Kirino. Today's topic is monster extermination. In order to accomplish this mission, you're expected to form teams of three. You can choose to go it alone or in pairs. But for safety reasons, I can't recommend it."

"Teams of three?"

Kagami softly murmured.

"What exactly this monster extermination entrails will be explained on-site by your instructor."

"Let me introduce you to the trainer who will be conducting your exam." Natsume turned to the second man dressed in green military-esque attire.

"This is Genji Gatou."

The man named Gatou had two large scars over his cheek and forehead. He wore a purple bandana over his head with a red band around his arm.

"I'm Gatou, Murakumo Unit 10."

The man let out a hardy laugh.

"Why all the long faces out there? Just do what I say, you'll be fine."

"With that, I think we're ready to begin. Murakumo Entrance Exam #75 starts now. I've got high hopes for you."

"All right! Go assemble your teams! Once you think you're done, head on inside and get ready!"

With that said, the crowd scrambled to find a team.

Yukimori and Kagami looked towards each other...

"Please, partner up with me."

"Wanna team up?"

The two seemed surprised but smiled.

"Yes!"

**=Part 2=**

Yukimori looked down at the sword in their hands with wide eyes and a bright smile.

"Uh, you really like swords, don't you?"

Kagami laughed.

"Ahaha, it's it that obvious? Hmm...?"

Yukimori looked down at their partner's hands, wrapped around them were a pair of short steel claws, that Kagami quickly hid behind her back.

"Not so crazy about yours, eh?"

The young girl shook her head without looking at the Samurai.

They didn't have a choice about their weapons, rather Murakumo had assigned them a weapon based on what resonates best with their S-Class Ability.

"Yukimori? About our third member..."

"Right... Hey! How much longer are you going to be standing over there."

About five meters behind them was a boy with a long black shirt and silver eyes.

Since Kagami didn't like being in crowds, they waited until it died down before getting their weapons.

And by the time they did, nearly everyone had formed their teams- everyone, but one other person who also avoided the crowd.

"Hey! We're a team. You could at least tell us your name."

The boy remained silent.

"I don't like him..."

Kagami muttered as she gave him a cold stare.

"H-hey, you two should try to get along- at least, until the end of the exam."

The nervous Yukimori scratched the back of their head before turning to the boy.

"Well, we're going inside. You're coming, right?"

He nodded in response.

"I wonder if all tricksters are this quiet..."

At the door, they were stopped by their instructor. Who turned to Yukimori. "Lemme check your team makeup... Samurai, Psychic... and-"

He looks at the boy standing far behind them.

"He with you?"

"...yeah."

"Are you the leader here?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Listen. If you go alone or with just one other, I can't be held responsible for your deaths. You hear me?"

Yukimori and Kagami look to one another and back to their black sheep. "Yeah, I got it."

"All right. Get moving. Everyone else is already inside."

Everyone gathered within the foyer with their respective teams. Counting them all together, there were maybe about 7 or 8 full teams. Standing in front of the counter was Gatou.

"All right. Everyone here? Let's get a move on. Guys, we're hunting monsters from here on out."

"That's... what exactly are these monster things?"

A young man spoke up.

"Yeah, I've heard the rumours too, but I haven't seen them in the flesh."

Then the man let out a scream as something like a rabbit crossed with a rat rolled down the staircase.

The two-foot-tall creature stopped and cautiously observed the large crowd of people in front of it while growling.

A broad smile appeared on the instructor's face.

"Dahaha! Isn't this great? There's one, right on cue! That there is a monster. Doesn't look like much, does it? Kinda ferocious, but more like an animal."

Gatou turned towards and scanned the crowd.

"All right! Hmmm... you!"

Yukimori looked around to Kagami and their nameless teammate who both took a step back and looked back at Gatou puzzled.

"Yeah, you. You give it a go first. We'll keep going if you can take it."

"You can do it."

The samurai's softly spoken teammate pumped her fists up in front of her chest.

"Heh, thanks..."

They gulped as they drew their blade. Cold sweat dripped down their back as their face went flush.

"Close your eyes, and take a deep breath..."

With pursed lips, the samurai readies their sword.  
**[Motionless]**  
The rabi seemed to have understood that they were their enemy and charged forward faster than he thought the creature rammed its head into their stomach.  
All of the air left their lungs as they are sent flying a couple of meters. Gatou gestured with his hand for the crowd to sit back and watch.  
The monster moved in for the kill with its long sharp teeth aimed for the samurai's throat-

"Argh!"

They lunged their leg forward with all of their strength slamming their boot into the monster's face launching it through the air and smashed down into the floor.

"Argh!"

Ignoring the pain that shot up their leg from the kick they forced themself to their feet and changed their stance.

**[Battou]**

The creature shook their head before quickly regaining their composure and continuing their charge... and-

**[Shadowless]**

A strike like lightning.

A motion, invisible to the naked eye. And the battle was over as the creature's body lied on the floor before disappearing into flowerpetals.

"Argh!"

They clasp their heaving chest as they fell to a knee.

Rushing to their aid was their timid little partner.

"I-it's fine. I'm fine."

They said with a smile as if to comfort her. Though, it was more to reaffirm the fact to themself. They're alive. The pain in their stomach was proof of this fact.

These monsters are faster than mere animals, and now that the samurai knew this, they wouldn't underestimate their foes again.

Of course, telling themself this was their way of pushing back the fear, it was the only thing keeping them from running away at the moment.

_[I have to- fight.]_

"Nice work."

The fallen samurai took their instructor's extended hand and got back up to their feet.

"I always love watching a fight. When I see a battle like that, I wish I had an excuse to take the exam for you. But, there are only a few monsters on this floor. The exam begins in earnest above- oh yeah."

Gatou took something out of his pocket and handed it to Yukimori.

"Since you got beat on, patch up with these. If one team started out all torn up, that wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

The pale-skinned samurai immediately recognized the object in his hand as medicine.

"...Thanks."

"So, first off. Hack through the monsters up to the 3rd floor. And show some guts out there! See you." Gatou disappeared up the stairway.

"H-hey. Mind if I take a moment to rest up before we head up? Ahaha ah..."

Silent as always their trickster wandered the first floor but didn't seem to be leaving, while Kagami sat with Yukimori on a bench near the entrance.

"Sorry to be a burden..." Yukimori said with a pained voice almost as though it were the natural thing to say.

"You're not a burden."

Though in pain the samurai laughed weakly.

"Ahaha... Thanks. But it's only because I got hurt that we're the last ones to leave... Some S-Class I am, huh?"

"Sae. Please don't talk like that. We're...partners, I will... stand by your side. No matter what."

"Kagami..."

"Huh? why are you looking at me like that?"

Kagami felt her face flush warm as she averted her gaze.

"It's nothing..."

_[I never would have imagined she would be so talkative...]_

"All right. I think I can move. We should hurry up and catch up before we fail the exam."

_[I won't be a burden anymore.]_

The final team marched up the stairs and were greeted by the wide halls, with crimson flowers scattered along the ground. Several places have been barred off with large bulky shutters making it more like a maze.

As expected most of the monsters had been cleared with only a few stragglers here and there that were quickly dispatched by Yukimori's party.

"Target eliminated."

Said a shady voice to the party leader.

"So, you've finally decided to talk, huh? You ready to share your name yet?"

"Grr..."

With crossed arms, he distanced himself away from the two.

"Damn, so close..." Yukimori muttered.

"No- he seems like the type who talks only when he needs too. At least, that's what I think."

"I don't know... a name seems like a pretty important thing to know. y' know? For communication? Though, now, he might just stay quiet out of spite."

"You might be right. But, Sae... If you wanted to know his name so bad, why didn't you use the terminal."

"Er, well- no reason. Anyways, there's no time to turn back now. Let's keep moving."

They continued and sitting in front of the staircase to the fourth floor was their instructor fiddling with a knife in his hand. "You're late. But, you can handle yourselves in a fight. Guess it's a wash. Are you guys hurt?"

"Nope! Couldn't be any better!"

Yukimori moved their arms around as if to prove it.

Kagami and the trickster both shook their heads.

"All right, let's head up. Should already be an instructor-"

"This is Nagare! Gatou, do you read me?"

"Why? What's the problem?"

"There's a huge monster in here! This is too much for one person to handle! Crap, he's-"

"Yeah, yeah. Looks like we've got an instructor in a jam. Don't really like the cadets to see it, but... You better come along with me. This whole thing is giving me a bad vibe."

Following Gatou they venture onto the next floor. When they heard a scream from down the halls accompanied by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. A soldier, someone from the SDF came running passed them.

_[Useless.]_

Standing beside a large pair of doors within a square boxy frame was a red-haired man dressed in a green outfit similar to Gatou.

"Running with your tail between your legs, huh? What sort of opponent are we dealing with?"

"Look and see for yourself, It's big enough to be the source of 'em all."

"If you're going to back out now would be the time."

Gatou turned to the team behind him.

"But if you're ready-"

"You're using the cadets? But we can't do that-"

The red-haired man objected.

"It was strong enough to give you trouble. It's gonna take all of us to beat it... Jeez. With all these freaking outbreaks lately, something's gotta be breeding these monsters. You and I are gonna have to go around all of Japan exterminating these things."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Nagare turned to the cadets.

"Well, anyway, you ready or not? Bail on us and it might get hairy. Even Gatou wouldn't enjoy that."

"We're ready."

"All right. Shall we go meet our opponent?"

Gatou with both hands pushed the doors open inside roaring at the intruders was a scaly blue creature four times their size. It quickly scans its prey with murderous intent.

_-[ My mind is frozen. My gaze met with the monster's fiery eyes. _  
_This creature was on a completely different level from the others. _  
_Every part of me is telling me to run but-_  
_I felt something grab onto my hand._  
_Kagami's eyes... They're also fixated on the creature, but not out of fear... No, that's not right. She's obviously afraid. _  
_Her hands are trembling... _  
_"I will stand by your side."_  
_I guess she wasn't kidding. Man, I'm pathetic.]_

"Kagami, fire support. Tricky lay low and protect her. Keep an eye out for a weak point."

Their team nodded in response...

Kagami took a position beside the door; The trickster took out a pair of pistols and disappeared into the shadows.

Yukimori smiled as they move in with their instructors to face the dragon head-on.

The dragon extended it's next forward to bite Gatou who swiftly dodged the attack and smashed his elbow into the creature's jaw.

The creature staggered back to the right.

Nagare moves in to take a strike; the Dragon flapped its wing forward to push it's slender body back, avoiding the strike. A burst of fire escaped its mouth as it retreated to the back of the room.

The front fighters backed away to escape the flames, all except Yukimori who stood alone in front of the dragon.

With a wall of fire separating them from their allies.

"Damn..." Yukimori cursed as they readied their weapon.

As the dragon rushed forward to bite their solitary prey.

**[Shadow-]**

The blade bounced off the dragon's thick head.

**[-less?]**

Yukimori shook by how little effect their attack had, could only watch as the monster's jaws stretched open moving towards them as they fell back.

**{Freeze}**

A large of spikes rose from the ground piercing the dragon's belly, wounding it. But the dragon quickly flew back before it sustained too much damage.

Yukimori on the ground felt a mix of emotions; grateful to be alive, yet shame for having to be saved.

The samurai forced themself back to their feet and charged towards the dragon with all of their strength.

Blades of wind cut through the air hitting the dragon from all directions like a cyclone.

Much like their first attack it each strike seemed to do little to nothing against the creature's tough skin.

As the wall of fire died down a shadow quickly rushed passed the room, a shadow only the samurai seemed to have noticed.

Standing in front of the dragon was him...

The trickster holding up a knife, and in an instant, he thrust the blade into the creature's core. It must have pierced the heart as the dragon fell immediately.

_[Their weak point...]_

The Trickster and the samurai briefly glared at each other just as the other three passed over the now dissipated walls. Even though the trickster did as he was told, Yukimori couldn't help but resent him for getting the kill.

"You guys seen a lot of combat? That was a good show for baby Murakumo." Gatou looked back at the giant creature with a puzzled expression. This monster that was like something from a fairy tale was something much larger than the other creatures on the floor.

"But where the hell does a monster like that even come from?" Gatou looked to Nagare and the two nodded.

"We're going to move on and check the other floors... I'm worried about these little flowers everywhere. There's something funny about 'em. You all go on and use the elevator to get up on the roof. Everyone else should be waiting."

Gatou and Nagare left the room.

Yukimori scratched the back of their head and let out a sigh.

"What a weird day... A dragon was the last thing I was expecting to face... Hmm?

The samurai noticed their psychic staring down at the flowers that surrounded the room with a blank expression.

"Hey. Kagami. Is something wrong?"

She silently shook her head.

"Then, let move."

The party ran down the hall and found an elevator.

_{It felt as though my guts were going to fall out of my stomach as the elevator started rising to the roof. _  
_Each passing second seemed to stretch to an eternity... It feels like my blood had turned to ice. This feeling like my chest is going to explode._  
_I know this feeling all too well._  
_Yet- I can't help but feel warm when Sae is around... I can't explain why and it's scary. I want to run but all I could do is wait until the door inevitably open- I will deal with whatever comes next...}_

"Emergency dispatch."

Kirino's voice could be heard from their armbands.

"We have a situation. The observation team reports a massive monster touching down on the City Hall roof. Gatou and Nagare are to halt the examination and proceed to eliminate the monster at once."

"Tch, it had to be the roof. Hey, Yukimori, you heard that, right? We're headed for the roof right now. But your team is closer. Head to the roof and back up the others. If things go south, I want you to retreat... I'm counting on you."

"Roger that."

As the elevator doors slid open the three instantly ran outside towards the final set of stairs.

**=Part 3=**

A sudden wave of searing heat passed over the party as they made it up the stairs. The samurai's nose detected the familiar scent of charred flesh passed the door.

With a crash, the metal door flung open as Yukimori charged through without a second thought. Greeting them were dozens of dismembered corpses scattered around the flat rooftop.

Dread passed through the party as they stared petrified at the sight in front of them, oblivious to the eyes stalking them from above.

Bringing them back to reality was a loud pop sound followed by the roar of the dragon. Yukimori's turned to the trickster, his eyes calm and his arm pointed up without any shred of fear.

"Get a grip. If you can't fight, run. Otherwise, you're just in the way." The samurai let his cold words sink in and gritted their teeth together and quickly rushed in. Launching themself towards the creature flying above them in the sky, and quickly struck the creature over the head.

With all of their strength, they swung their sword but the creature caught it within their mouth... Then, Yukimori twisted their body and locked their legs around the dragon's neck.

_[I- I don't think this through...]_

Yukimori wrapped their right arm around the dragon's head as it refused to release the blade. The samurai let out a blood-curdling scream as the dragon wildly flew around in an attempt to shake the samurai off.

"Help me!"

"Sae..."

"That idiot..." The trickster muttered.

Kagami furrowed her brow but ignored him.

"H-hang on!"

The psychic started shooting a storm of bolder sized ice crystals.

"K-Kagami! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're gonna hit me too!"

"What are we going to do?"

The trickster sighed as they raised their weapon once more quickly aimed their weapon and fired their gun. The bullet tore through the air and pierced the soft flesh of the creature's belly. The dragon let out a roar in pain and started to crash down-

"Fall left! Fall left!"

As it fell, Yukimori pulled on the creature's head to steer it away from the edge of the room then-

The creature crashed into the roof of the building... Yukimori fell off of the monster's neck and landed faced up on the floor of the roof.

"Sae..."

Yukimori laughed nervously.

"Yuki-"

Kagami pulled them out of the way as the dragon nearly bit off their head.

"Huh, could have sworn I was aiming for the heart..."

The trickster twirled their knife in preparation to strike but-

**[Shadowless]**

The samurai thrust their weapon through the injured monster's belly, instantly killing.

"We did it?"

Yukimori found themself smiling.

"What? you're alive!" Gatou and Nagare run through the doorless frame and onto the roof. Gatou sounded genuinely shocked.

But quickly noticed the numerous corpses scattered around the three.

"But... none of the rest made it."

Nagare sighed as Gatou put a hand on Yukimori's shoulder.

"...You've done well. You should feel proud... We've got to make one more sweep for serious monsters. You guys stand guard up here. When we're finished, we'll come and get you. Got it? Wait here."

As he said that Gatou and Nagare turned around and ran back down the stairs.

**=Part 4=**

"...I see."

Kirino walked over towards Natsume as she exited the van.

"Strange. So many dead."

"A pity... It happened fast."

Overhearing their conversation was an armed woman in military attire.  
_(Dead?!)_

"Any success?"

"Just one team."

"Oh?"

Then... there was a loud blaring noise. The repeating sound of an alarm that could be heard throughout the plaza. SDF soldiered started running around wildly.

Kirino reached his hand to the device over his right ear.

"What's going on?!"

"The sky! Closing fast!"

A young boy responded from the other end.

"What?!"

Natsume and Kirino looked up at the sky. Countless winged creatures filled the sky. Covering the sun was a creature much larger than the rest. A crimson creature with iron scales that surfaced it's back like some sort of armour. Let out a roar as a ball of energy filled its mouth, almost as though harnessing the power of the sun itself.

As it was obvious what was going to happen next, everyone ran to escape the inevitable hell.

The crimsons demon shot the raging blaze down... then suddenly, a brilliant and destructive flash of light filled the plaza. The blast alone had cut down the SDF's number significantly and left nothing but a large creator on the west side.

At the other end was Kirino and Natsume who watched as a large group of soldiers were instantly annihilated. Before they could process what happened, the demon swooped down, and with its iron claw tore through the helpless crowd of fleeing soldiers with ease before soaring back into the air.

A blue dragon landed in front of the main entrance, another landed down the stairs behind them, while even more circled the building from the air.

"Evacuate! All units retreat!" Natsume ordered.

Kirino nodded.

"Emergency! Everyone out, now! Repeat! All units!"

**=Part 5=**

"Emergency dispatch, get out of City Hall! Repeat! Get out of City Hall!"

"Let's g-"

"-!"

A paralyzing roar shook the three to the core.

The sky turned into a dark shade of red.

Even the trickster, who up till now seemed indifferent to everything had their eyes opened wide in shock as creature over 10 times larger than they, had blocked their way.

"...Can you hear...? Withdraw... immediately...! Repeat... withdraw..."

The signal gradually weakened as the beast slowly walked towards them... The beast gathered energy within its mouth. The aim was obvious... to blow them to bits.

"Take him out- Do it! Do it, now! With everything you got!"

Yukimori's voice trembled as they shouted out this command in a way that could only be described as desperation.

_[Wind, ice, fire, bullets, blades... nothing seems to work against this thing.  
Its mouth is throbbing, it must be just about ready to unleash the growing fire in its belly.  
With nowhere to run, we will surely be engulfed in flames. Just like the rest...]_

"Kagami!"

_[I don't know why, but at the thought of death, I rushed in front of my partner and tightly held her head close to my chest, covering her body with my own- Them... My ears rang as I heard a sudden bang.]_

"Argh..."

_[My body is hot and I can't see a thing. I could no longer feel the body I tried to shield... It feels like something's spilling out... I'm going to die here-]_

"No- I can't die... Not yet..."

_[I still have my voice... I should see if I could open my eyes... Fire everywhere... Kagami is lying unconscious next to me... thank goodness, she seems to be mostly unharmed... Huh? How is he still standing...? That damn ninja... Why do I get angry when I look at him... Why am I the one on the ground... ]_

"-?!"

_[My vision is fading...I can't speak... I can't even hear a sound... No- I can't! I can't die yet! Please! I can't leave her behind! Who will protect her?! Who will look out for her?! ...please... just let me talk to her... just one more time... let me see her face... please... I don't wanna die... I can't... leave her alone... again...]_

And with that...

the samurai's light faded forever.

As another dragon fell to Gatou's fist two more appears from both sides, forcing the veteran fighter to take up a defensive position in front of Kirino and Natsume.

"Tch! There's too many of them!"

"Ms. Hikasa, we have to leave them! We can't wait any longer!"

"Don't you think there's still a chance they could pull it off and get back?"

"But we can't hold onto this position!"

Kirino urged her to retreat... Natsume looked up the building almost longingly.

"But, Natsume!"

"I agree with her on this one!" Gatou said as he carved a hole into another dragon's skull. "If we just abandon them to die, what was the point of this mission?"

**-Part 6-**

Two figures dressed in blue walked up the stairs...

"Jeez, we're finally here... Woulda been faster to take the elevator."

Despite her words, the cat hooded girl's voice had a cheerful ring to it.

"Excercise is good for you."

The larger man replied much to the annoyance of the girl.

"Hey! You calling me fat?!"

"Forget about that and look at this."

In front of them was the armoured beast known as Warcry.

"So, that's a Dragon?"

"Probably. Takehaya said they'd look about like that."

"Whoa... Somebody's still kicking over there?"

In front of the dragon was a young man standing on his final leg with a knife in his hand protecting two unconscious bodies. One was of a young blonde-haired girl who looked relatively untouched... the same couldn't be said of the other, as they were missing both an arm and a leg, with their entire back torched black.

"Looks like."

"Sooooo... what now? It's not our job to help. But..."

"Can't just watch them die, I guess. Back me up, Neko."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I already knew you were gonna say that... But, you sure about this? Huh? If we do too much, Takehaya'll be pissed."

She spoke as the two gazed back up at Warcry.

"Shut up, Neko."

_**(Washington D.C., The White House,)**_

A large man sat behind a desk with his hands tented together and spoke with a deep serious tone into a radio.

"Understood, Continue to monitor the situation."

"Yes, sir."

The transmission cut as a blonde-haired woman in red approached the desk with a similarly stoic expression as the man.

"Something the matter?"

"Even in South Africa, hostiles are appearing. The EU, China, Japan... Likely Russia too. These five... No, with us, it's six now."

"What're the damages?"

"We have no intelligence on how other nations are faring right now. However... I imagine only we're standing up to them. It happened precisely as you said it would. Promoting you was a lucky decision."

"What is fortunate is that you had the wisdom to believe all that I told you."

"Hmm. In all honesty... I don't believe it all, not even now. What I believed in was the knowledge and technology you had. That's all. But with the appearance of the Dragons, my only choice is to trust in you."

"They're strong adversaries. Can we prevail against such a threat?"

"We'll do everything we can. I'm trusting your command at the front, Emel."

"I will keep you informed." / _(This time... I'm going to win.)_

Two unconscious bodies are thrown onto the ground in front of the head of Murakumo.  
"These are the last survivors. Now get out of here." Said the large dark-skinned man.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, daring to interfere with Murakumo business?" Natsume replied.

"...A message from Takehaya. -We do what we want here. So stay out of our way, grandma.-"

Natsume scowled with a frown as cold as ice. Much to the amusement of the girl named Neko.

"Nyahahaha! Are you angry, or is it just the wrinkles."

The girl left laughing as the man followed behind her, leaving the woman trembling in anger.

"Take them into custody! Hurry up and catch them, immediately!"

But the two had already disappeared and so Gatou and Nagare had settled with taking in the two survivors.

As they drove away in their van, a large field of crimson flowers immediately took over the Plaza along with the halls of the building. Sitting at the top of their new domain was Warcry who let out a mighty roar as if declaring victory.

**END of Chapter 0**


End file.
